A little help with my pants
by Stanathan25
Summary: Just a spoiler free and totally fun fanfic, full of suggestive coments, and caskett fluff. Rated T for now, but could change later. LAST CHAPTER 3 IS RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fun fic. It will most likely only be two chapters long. This contains no spoilers for anything. This would most likely be set somewhere mid season 4. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Beckett. I just like to play with them from time to time.**

****

"Beckett", she answered after the second ring.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" he asked.

Her mouth hung open, and her bear claw dropped to the floor.

"Wha... Excuse me?", she managed to ask.

"Do you think I'm sexy? Attractive?..." he paused for effect and lowered his voice, "ruggedly handsome?"

"Castle, did someone slip something into your s'morlett this morning?"

"No, but is it so difficult for you to help your partner out by answering a simple question?"

"I refuse to humor you, and I definitely will not say anything to inflate your already painfully large ego"

"You wound me, Detective. You wound me." he said with a pout she could almost hear through the phone.

She threw the now ruined bear claw away and took a seat at her desk.

"What do you need Castle? I have paperwork to do." she asked

"Actually, I was calling to ask for a favor..." he said hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah? and what would that be?" she curiously inquired.

"Well, I... um... would you mind... (_sighs)_" he began feeling a little embarrassed as to how this was going to go.

"Ah, Richard Castle, man of words, suddenly can't piece together a simple sentence?" she quipped

He drew a breath, and decided he may as well get this over with...

"Beckett... I can't get my pants on!" he said, quite possibly a couple of octaves higher than normal

She let out a belly laugh of sorts. This was _not_ what she was expecting to hear in terms relating to this so called favor he was about to ask of her.

Still laughing, she managed to compose herself. "and what am I supposed to do about that?" she asked him, still giggling.

"It's not funny." he said pitifully.

"It kind of it, Castle. You call me for a favor, to what...? Help you put your pants _on?_ I never thought I'd live to see the day where YOU want me to help you put your clothes on. I have to say, I figured, if anything you'd want help getting them off."

The last part of her statement slipped past her brain to mouth filter. She hadn't meant to voice that part. She cringed at the thought of where he could run with that. Instead, he surprised her.

He sighed again, loudly. "Beckett, as much as I would love to entertain the idea of you disrobing me... this has nothing to do with my needing your help to take my clothes off... or put them on."

"Oh really? Then, what exactly _is_ this all about?"

"They don't FIT!" said a panicked Rick Castle

Suddenly she knew _exactly_ what this was all about. Richard freakin' Castle was feeling insecure! Sure, he had put on 10 or 15 pounds since he first began shadowing her at the 12th, but he still didn't look bad, or unhealthy. In fact, she did indeed find him attractive, handsome, and sexy. She wouldn't tell _him _that, though. Especially, when she could have oh so much fun with this.

"So, you've gained a few pounds, so what? Go buy bigger pants." she said

"You don't get it, Beckett. I am over 40 now. This could be just the beginning. What if I continue to gain a few pounds every year. I'll be 300lbs before I'm sixty! You've got to help me!" he all but begged.

"Help you? Castle, how am I supposed to help you? I can't stop you from putting chocolate in your eggs, or stop you from eating whipped cream straight from the can. That's all on you, partner."

"You still workout every day, right?" he asked

"Yeah, most days. Why?" she asked with a smug grin on her face. Oh this was going to be good.

"Great! Count me in for those early morning sweat sessions. We are going to do this together. Rick Castle is NOT going down this easily." he said, sounding more than excited.

"I don't know, Castle. It's pretty intense. Do you think you can keep up with me?" she asked rather seductively.

The air left his lungs, and he swallowed hard. Was she still talking about _exercising? _Of course she was. She wouldn't tease him like... oh who was he kidding. She would definitely dangle that in front of him.

He didn't miss a beat, however.

His voice was low, and almost a growl, "My dear detective. I may not be able to button my jeans this morning... but I will keep up. In fact, I'd be more worried about _you_ keeping up with me. I have incredible stamina, and the fastest recoup time known to man..."

She felt heat rise throughout her body. She felt flush, and knew she was blushing. Thankfully he was no where around, because he didn't need to see what he did to her. Just the thought of his record breaking recuperation time and stamina was enough to drive her crazy.

There was silence on the line for a few long moments.

"Castle," she said in an equally inappropriate tone

"Yes, detective?" he replied

"Meet me at my apartment around five o'clock in the morning, for a workout you will..._never_ forget"

****

...TBC...

**I hope you enjoyed this. The more reviews and encouragement I get, the faster I will update =)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just have to say, that last chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. With the serious episodes we have had lately, I needed something a little different. So, here you go... more playful banter from our favorite duo. =)**

**Disclaimer: My stories wouldn't be as fun to watch as AM's are. You know the drill.**

****

Beckett had the day off, but wasn't going to miss the chance to mess with Castle. It was 4:45am, and she was up. She decided what Castle needed was a little bit of yogo to start off with. She changed into a pair of black leggings and a plum colored racer back tank top. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, and since she was about to work out, she didn't put any make up on her face. She had just grabbed two yoga mats from her closet when, prompt as ever, he knocked on her door.

It was early, but he was full of energy. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet when she opened the door. Instead of the normal coffee, he held out a bottle of water for her. She couldn't help but smile. He looked adorable. She had never seen him in _workout_ clothes before. He was sporting a royal blue fitted Under Armor shirt, a pair of Nike basket ball style gym shorts and tennis shoes. Apparently he was either rushed this morning, or just didn't care, because his hair was still mused.

Not only was Beckett unfamiliar with this ultra casual side of Castle, she also wasn't accustomed to being around him without her power heels on. She was bare footed, and now about 4 or 5 inches shorter than her partner. She ushered him through the small foyer and into the living room where she had thrown the mats down before answering the door.

"What's that for?" he asked, pointing.

"Yoga mats" she said, as she handed one of them to him. "Roll it out next to mine, and take your shoes off."

"Yoga? I thought we were going to exercise..." he said while wagging his eye brows at her.

"Castle, for your information, you will be exhausted when I am finished with you." she winked, "Now, get your shoes off, and your mat down."

"Bossy, bossy this morning, aren't we?"

"Do you want my help, or not, old man?"

"Low blow, Beckett", and with that he had his mat in place and his shoes and socks kicked somewhere on the other side of the room, "Let's get this party started so I can prove to you just how young I can act."

"Ha! You prove that on a daily basis!"

"Touche" he said, defeatedly.

The beginning of their yoga workout was fairly uneventful. Castle even managed to rock the tree pose with ease, much to Beckett's surprise. Beleive it or not, the man looked half way graceful, but now it was time to have some fun with him.

"Alright, Castle. Watch me first, then you give it a try." she said while she laid flat on her back on the mat.

She rested her arms by her side and kept her legs together. Slowly, she raised her long legs upwards towards the ceiling. She lifted her hips, but kept her head, neck and shoulders flush with the floor. Once she was stable, she bent at the hips, and brought her still straight legs down towards her head until her toes were touching the floor behind her head.

It was an advanced pose, and she knew there was no way Castle would be able to do it, but that wasn't the goal. The goal, by this point had already been reached. Castle sat on his mat with his legs folded, one hand in his hair and the other over his opened mouth. His eyes were wide, and she could tell he was trying, but failing miserably to avoid his mind being hurled into the gutter.

_'Oh. My. God. Ho_w _in the hell does she expect me to sit her when she is doing..._**that?**'

"What's the matter, Rick? Can't keep up?"

_'Katherine Beckett, yo_u _will be the death of me, if you call me Rick in that tone again while in that position'_ he silently thought.

"As much as I love watching you do..." he waved his hands around and gestured towards her, "that... I am afraid you would have to use the jaws of life to get me _out_ of that pose, if I could actually get into it to begin with."

"Fine" She slowly lowered herself down onto her mat again, and took a few moments to let her muscles relax.

"Maybe we should stick to the easy stuff until you are ready for some real action" she added.

He gave a mock pout, "I have to say, I had my doubts about this yoga junk, but I'm now a believer. I have muscles burning that I had forgotten even existed" he said while standing and stretching.

"Lets do one more easy set, is that okay with you?" She asked

"Sure, what ya got it mind?"

"Ever heard of the downward facing dog?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"No, but teach me, Detective. I am an eager student."

"I'll just bet you are"

She assumed the position. Her feet were planted onto the floor, her legs straight, she bent at the waist and placed her palms onto the floor as well, about 24 inches infront of her feet. She cocked her head to look at Castle, who had once again assumed the same expression he had a few moments ago during her other pose.

"C'mon, Castle... Care to show me your skills?"

"Detective Beckett, you sure have a way with words today."

She laughed and just then caught a massive cramp in her left hip. She collapsed onto the floor and let out a yelp. She couldn't straighten her leg out and she immediately began rubbing the offended area in an attempt to relax the muscle.

Castle, being the gentleman he is, offered his assistance. You know, damsel in distress, and all. Who would he be to deprive his detective of his talented hands.

He knelt beside her, moved her hands from her hip and he took over. He applied gentle pressure into the muscles and joint area. He rubbed circles into her hip until he saw he begin to relax. He moved his other hand to her back just above the waist band of her leggings. He massaged that area as well. She had rolled onto her stomach and was quiet, so he continued his ministrations since she wasn't threatening to shoot him. Yet.

_(I never cramp up when I do yoga, she thought. Go figure, I would when Castle is here. Damn it hurts. Oh. Ooh. That feels really good. Oh, wait. What is he doing? That feels really good. Well, I won't deprive the man of his talents. I may as well enjoy this...)_

"You okay?" he asked quietly

"Mmm hmm" she said, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her tight muscles being manipulated by his strong, yet gentle hands.

"Feel good?"

"Mmm Hmm..." she was smiling now.

So was he.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you massage my shoulders?" she shyly asked him.

Five minutes ago she was intentionally teasing him with seductive yoga poses. Now, she feels somewhat shy and embarrased. She doesn't like asking for things from people, but she is enjoying the close proximity too much to let him stop.

"Absolutely", he said as he moved closer to her.

Her hair had mostly fallen from the pony tail she wore earlier. His fingers grazed over her warm skin as he moved her hair out of the way. She shivered. Goose bumps covered her body, and it didn't go unnoticed by either of them. They both remained quiet and enjoyed each other's touch. He massaged her for a long while until he knew the muscles had relaxed. She looked so calm, and peaceful Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. When he stopped, she considered opening her eyes, but didn't want it to suddenly get awkward. So, she feigned sleep to see what his next move would be.

He slid down next to her and laid on his side facing her. His hand was still on her lower back, and softly caressing the exposed skin between the bottom her her tank and the top of her waistband. They were merely inches apart, but she didn't dare let him know she was awake. She liked this too much for it to get awkward right now. Soon, his motions ceased, and his head rested next to hers on the floor. She knew he was actually asleep, because when we did peek, his jaw was slack. His hand was still on her, and his other arm was under his head and curved over infront of hers.

She knew she shouldn't, but she did anyway. Slowly, she moved her hand to meet the one of his that was resting by her head. She laced their fingers together, and settled in to enjoy this moment of contentment between them. He moved, and suddenly she was afraid he was awake. He didn't open his eyes, or stir very much. He did however, inch a little closer, drap his free arm completely over her, and pull her snug against him.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could get used to this.

**Okay, I know I said it would only be two chapters... but I can't stop it yet. I have an entirely new direction I want to go with this. I hope you all don't mind. Let me know what you think. I didn't proof read, so all mistakes are mine. If you see in major mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them.**

**Thanks for reading! Now, go review!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to have this up sooner but I have a 7 year old, a 4 year old and a 15 month old special needs baby. Life is complicated sometimes. =)**

**Anyway... Please review if you like this. If you don't... keep your comments to yourself. Heehee =)**

**Disclaimer: I am yet to be hired by Andrew Marlowe and Co... or ABC. They still own Castle. Not me. Booooo!**

****

She shifted slightly in her sleep which caused him to suddenly wake up.

_"When did I fall... how long have I.. um, we been asleep?"_ he thought.

He raised his head to look at the beautiful sleeping woman holding his hand. Holding his hand?

"_When did that happen? Did she? Did I?" _he wondered.

Just as he was trying to decided whether or not to untangle their fingers, she began to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at her partner, and gave a shy, sleepy smile. She removed her hand from his, without saying anything.

"Sleep well, Detective?" he asked while returning the smile

"Tonight, we sleep in my bed" she said as she rolled onto her side, to look at the man next to her.

"Huh? Tonight? What?" asked a wide eyed Castle

"Unless _you_ _want_ to sleep on the floor again, but as for me... well, I'll be in my bed." she said in a voice he only heard once or twice from her, and then she hadn't been serious. She had only been teasing him, like she always... _wait. Teasing._

_('So thaaats what's she is doing. Oh, ho ho. Detective Beckett... two can play this game, my dear. Let's just see who can play it longer' _he thought to himself.)

"Did you just invite me for a sleep over?" he asked with all the excitement of a 10 year old little girl

"Only if you promise _never_ to squeal like _that_ again." she said and winked at him

He gently rolled her onto her back, and before she could protest, he was straddling her. She looked a little confused, but more so amused and curious. It wasn't until he started leaning down towards her face that the air left her lungs. He was so close. His nose all but touching hers. It would take less than a half of an inch from either of them to close the distance between their lips. Kate let her eyes close, and felt his hot breath on her neck. He moved the hair away from her ear, leaned a little closer, if that were possible...

Just then, slowly, softly, and in the sexiest, deepest voice she had ever heard, he said... "You. Are. Such. A. Tease!"

He pushed off of the floor, and bolted into a standing position wearing his trademark cocky smirk.

Beckett remained on the floor for less than two seconds once she realized what had just happened. She should have known better. He saw right though her little act.

He was leaning against her sofa now, looking all smug. He knew good and well what he did to her, because she had the same reaction on him. She walked the few steps to where he was standing. She poked her finger in his chest and demanded an explaination.

"Castle, what the hell was all of that?" She wasn't really angry, but she loved to watch him back pedal. Except, this time he didn't flinch.

"What was what?" he asked innocently

One step again, a little closer to him. She ran her hand over his chest, and returned the favor of a hot, sultry whisper around his ear. She heard him swallow hard.

"That!" she said

She turned sharply and was just about to head into the kitchen to make some coffee when he caught her wrist. Between his pull and her momentum, they ended up toppling backwards over the edge of the sofa and landing onto it. Now, she was the one with the full length of her body pressed against his. Her head was at his chest, and they were both laughing hysterically. She began to climb off of him, when once again he stopped her.

"Kate?" he said as he pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, savoring the moment.

"What, Castle?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to make coffee, until you threw us ove.." she began explaining when he cut her off.

"No. I mean _this_. The teasing, the hand holding, the hugging... Don't get me wrong, Kate. I enjoy every bit of it. I just want to know where this is headed, if anywhere."

She was silent for far too long. He sat them both up, gave her a sad smile, and offered to go make the coffee she had intended to make a few minutes ago. The coffee she was going to make before he had to go ask stupid questions. He just had to push her again didn't he? This time, however, it was Kate that stopped him.

"I was serious about tonight, you know..." she said quietly as she laced their fingers together.

He just looked at her inquisitively, waiting on her to continue.

She didn't say anything else. She didn't have to say anything else. He got the message loud and clear the second she pushed him backwards onto the couch again. She laid on top of him, tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. What began as a soft and careful kiss, quickly turned into something neither of them had experienced before. It was full of need and want. There was a sense of urgency between their dancing tongues. When he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, she let out a lustful moan as she wound her long fingers through his thick hair. He sat up, never breaking their kiss. She was now on his lap, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He stood up, held onto her her ass as he carried her through the doorway into her bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed as his body hovered over her. Her hands found them hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head revealing to her his toned torso. She ran her hands up his chest and down his huge biceps. He moved in to kiss her again, but she stopped him. She, instead, stood up and slowly removed her own tank top to reveal a simple black sports bra. He joined her in standing. This time, she allowed him to kiss her again. As the kiss was deepened, he softly ran his hands over the exposed skin of her sides and back. One of exploring hands found the long scar along her ribs. He broke their kiss for a moment so he could look at her. He wanted to look into those beautiful eyes. He was afraid he may see fear, or hesitance. Instead, he saw nothing but love. Lust and want was there too, but more than anything it was just love. She finally looked free. Comfortable. Content. Before he could allow his eyes to tear up at the wonderous and full of life sight in front of him, he pushed her hair out of the way and kissed and nipped at the soft skin around her collar bone. He hooked his fingers under the material of her sports bra and pulled it over her head. She pressed her naked chest to his and tilted her head up to kiss his jaw.

_'This woman has no idea what she does to me' _he thought silently

"Kate, are you sure you are okay with this?", he asked. He just had to be certian. This had to be right. If they messed this up, or it became awkward tomorrow, it could ruin everything they have.

She could sense the worry in him. She always thought she would panic when it came to him, and _this._ She has never been more comfortable though. She isn't intimidated, or embarrassed or self consious.

"I'm fine, Rick. I want this. I've wanted this, _with you _for a long time. I'm ready" she said as she kissed his lips again. And again. And again.

Hearing those words from her was all he needed. He laid her back on the bed once more, kissed her mouth, down her jaw, to her neck, across her chest. He skimmed his hands across her breasts, and took her nipple into his mouth, and then the other one. He kissed her stomach, all the way down to the waistband of her leggings. he slowly inched them off of her, along with her thong. He kissed her hips and and her thighs. He nipped at the upper innermost area of her legs. He let his mouth trail kisses all around the place where she most wanted him... just teasing her. She used her legs and feet to push his shorts down around his own ankles. Exposing to her, just how aroused he truly was. He crawled back towards her, pressing himself against her as he kissed her once more.

"Now." (kiss) "Castle" (kiss) "I want" (kiss) "you now" she said, as she could between his tongue taunting hers

"Un-uh" he shot back

He lowered himself back to the area full of anticipation. He kissed the warmth, and circled the tip of his tongue around her already swollen nub. Kate let out a moan, and wrapped her legs around his head. He inserted two of his large fingers into her heat while he played with her clit. He could feel her tighten around his fingers. She was close. He had to make her come now, because he knew the moment he finally would enter her, he wouldn't last. He wanted this so badly.

"Feels. So. Good." she panted

"Come for me, Kate" he said as he pressed his mouth harder against her and sucked gently until he could tell she was about to let go.

"I. oooohhh, Castle!, Rick. Rick, I am. I'm.. OhGod, Rick I'm coming" she let out breathlessly as she arched her back and tilted her hips into him.

He pressed his palm against her and rocked it back and forth until she had come down from her climax.

He climbed on top of her again, kissed her lips, cheek, jaw and neck. He leaned closely to her and asked with a bit of amusment: "Enjoy yourself, Detective?"

Richard Castle had fantasized over Detective Kate Beckett since the day he first met her. She may have once been an intended conquest of his, but today, now she was so much more than that. The day after their first case, as she leaned into him and told him that he had no idea just what he was missing out on... well... he really had _NO_ idea. This..._this_ right here was his last first time with a woman. He knew their would never be another woman. She was it for him. He wouldn't voice that just yet, because he knew she would run. She might not want to run, but she would.

Rick was too lost in thought, so he never saw it coming. Before his brain could register what happened, he was flat on his back, and she was on top of him. She had one hand trailing down his chest and abs, and the other one exploring and teasing what would be hers in a matter of moments. Just feeling her hands on him was enough to make him squirm and moan. He held her hips, leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes. Neither of them realized it, but they were both biting their bottom lip. Kate loved hearing the sexy growl sounds that Rick made, and that is exactly what he was doing. They both wanted each other in such a way right now, that neither had enough reserve to prolong it anymore. Kate lifted herself up, and he positioned his erection at her entrance. She slowly eased down until he was fully inside of her. Simultaneously, they each let out a groan of sheer pleasure. Kate gasped, and Rick pulled her down to his chest and held her still against him for a moment.

Rick guided her hips as she rocked and moved up and down and back and forth. This was as high as he had ever in his 41 years been. He was on the brink of release but regained some control as he rolled her over so he was now on top. They never seperated, yet he didn't continue any motion or stimulation right away. He took the time to caress the softness of her skin. He ran his hands over her breasts as he leaned in to take her mouth in his again. Kate rested her hands against his face and savored the taste of him. His kisses were unlike any she had ever been apart of. They ranged from tender to urgent. Right now, they were just that; tender and passionate. She nipped at his bottom lip, and he smiled against her.

"Rick," she said as she moved him backwards slightly to look at him

"Hmm?"

He looked at her, and could tell she was thinking. At first, it worried him. Did this happen to fast? Should he have waited? What if she is having regr...

His thoughts were interrupted.

She ran her thumb across his lips. "I love you", she spoke so quietly, it was barely audible.

He knew it. He really never doubted it, but hearing those words, those simple yet ever so complicated three words brought a hint of moisture to his eyes for the second time today.

Once again he kissed her as if she were the most precious thing on Earth. "I love you too, Kate. So, so very much"

They were still. Joined together as one, but still. For Rick, it wasn't just sex with Kate, and neither was it just sex with Rick for Kate. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. They were as close as two people could be right now, and they would savor every moment of it.

She kissed his jaw, then his lips as she ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his muscular back.

"Make love to me, Rick." she whispered then nipped at his ear.

"There is nothing else I would rather do, right now, than show you just how much I love you." he spoke against her lips.

That is exactly what he did, she did, and together they did.

**I really hope you all enjoyed this. Please review! Oh, and it's almost ALWAYS time! =)**


End file.
